Events in Dark Souls, as told by a gamers perspective
by DobanDandelion
Summary: A re-upload because a sentence wasnt showing up and it was bothering me. im open to opinons, just dont be mean. first story, i love dark souls ily and its still not uploading the full sentence, so where it says "and with fire.fire" or something it should say " then there was Fire.And with Fire came Disparity.Heat and cold," and yeah, sorry for the trouble if it cause any ily


In the Age of Ancients,The world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of grey crags, archtrees, and everlasting dragons.

But then there was Fire and with Fire came and cold, life and death, and of course… Light and Dark.

Then, from the Dark, They came,and found the Souls of Lords within the flame.

Nito, the First of the Witch of Izalith, and her daughters of , the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten.

With the Strength of Lords,they challenged the dragons.

Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone witches weaved great unleashed a miasma of death and disease.

And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the dragons were no began the Age of Fire…But soon, the flames will fade, and only Dark will now, there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights.

And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign.

Humans and Undead went crazy.

Hollowing and hollowing.

One by one.

It could've been mere months before the End.

Survive…

**_Chapter 1: Leaving the_****_Asylum_**

Our story starts out in the Northern Undead Asylum, a safe keeping for the Undead whom are feared by those of righteous-ness, you are awakened by the sound of a body falling from the empty hole in your cieling that you never bothered to notice until now. Now you decide to check to see if the body has anything, and alas, it has the key to your cell, so you procede to the door and walk out, very wary of this dangerous world and all of its inhabitants. You have the broken hilt of a sword, you're nervous to continue knowing that you'll most certaintly die unless you get a better sword soon.

As you walk down the hall, you notice the faint shimmer of light onn metal, "its a ladder" you say to yourself. When you've reached the top you notice a sword in the ground surrounded by dirt, and just beyond that you see a huge door, you walk towards the sword and the area around it turns ablaze, you now feel better than ever, like you can conquer the world. A letter next to the fire states "This is a bonfire, your health and magic usage regnerate when you rest at one. As do your enemies, so be wary when you leave." You get up and open the door and look inside to see if the coast is clear. A dim white piece of paper appears halfway in the room, it says "RUN!" just as you question it, a demon jumps down from the cieling, big and green with nasty brown warts everywhere oozing out and creating the most vile smell. It goes to attack you but you jump out of the way, and in the corner of your eye you see a door, so you bolt to it as you enter the door way, it shuts behind you, leaving you only one choice, you must go straight. A little ways in front of the door way you find yourself going down a short set of stairs to find yourself at another bonfire, you decide it would be best to rest for a while after the scare you just took.

As you sit down, you examine your surroundings and find yourself in a square, brown room with a pile of water in it, along with a door leading to another hallway. And at the end of the hallway, you see a faint gray figure just standing there, menacingly.

After 10 minutes of catching your breath you proceed down the hall way, only to find yourself being shot at with arrows by the afformentioned gray figure. You dodge to the side, breaking down the already weak wall.

As you get up, you stumble on something, a shield to be precise. You walk out of the hole in the wall with your shield up walking towards enemy, whom you now realize is a hollow. As you get closer, he backs up and runs away up the stairs that are to the right of him, and as you chase him you notice he drops a sword, you pick it up

Now that you have a decent weapon, you can kill this poor bastard and put him out of his misery. You do just that, hacking and slashing at his body, you notice that he dropped something white and shimmering, you reach down and you realize its his soul, you continue on. "Hmm? Whats this white fog here?" you question, approaching a thick white wall of fog and passing through.

You find yourself on a balcony with some more cells to hold the Undead within this godforsaken hell-hole. As you peer through one of the cells, you see a badly injured Knight, but no way of reaching him so you turn and examine whats around you.

And you find a staircase, so you proceed up and it and a wrecking ball starts to roll down the flight of stairs, coming at you like a freight train. Without enough time to react, you are hit by the boulder, but this opens up a doorway to the knight so you go in and talk to him.

"Oh, you… You're no Hollow, eh? Thank goodnes.. I..I'm done for, I'm afraid. I'll die soon, then lose my sanity. I wish to ask something of you, you and I we're both Undead, hear me out will you?" You nod you head.

"…Regrettably, I have failed in my mission… but perhaps you can keep the torch lit. There is an old saying in my family, "Thou who art undead, art chosen. In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of ancient Lords

When thou ringeth the bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know.

Well, now you know and I can die with hope in my heart. Oh, one more thing here, take this" he says as he hands you a flask of golden nectar. "An estus flask, an undead favourite it will heal you partially. Oh, and this a key to open up the door up the stairs. Now I must bid farewell, I'd hate to hurt you. Go now.

Now, with the wrecking ball out of the way you traverse up the stair case again to be greeted by another hollow whom you easily kill with one jab to the aorta. You continue on forward, through the door with the key taht Oscar gave you

And once again, you find yourself being attacked by not one, but 3 hollows, one with a bow. You take two of them out easily, and collect the souls that they drop, but the third one put up a bit of a fight and wounded you slightly, so you take a gulp of estus and you feel just leave his souls behind as you dont care for them.

You find yourself standing in front of another wall of fog, but this time when you walk through you are on a little perch with the demon from earlier standing below you.

You jump off and stab him in the skull with your newly found sword as you feel as if you can defeat him now.

He throws you off of his skull and hits you with his great big club, you roll away and take a drink of estus and run up behind him and start slashing at his legs hoping to wound him badly enough he cant walk.

But alas, he has wings and flys up in the air and drops down, you narrowly escape his tremendous butt cheeks. You continue to hack at him until eventually, he dies and disintergrates, leaving you with a key and the souls of those he devoured, which seem to add up to two thousand, much more than the previous grunts.

You walk through the door with the key he dropped and find a note that states "good work, go straight ahead to the cliff" so you do just that and a giant raven nestles you within its claws, and drops you off nearby at another bonfire.


End file.
